Perfection
by CMW2
Summary: Perfection is a relative term. After getting through the disconnects and insecurities, Reid and Emily find theirs; Rated for lovemaking;43rd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Marching Band and jumping through the various parental hoops to stay in it has consumed my life at the moment but this rabid little plot bunny bit me and won't leave me alone. **

**I've been reading some Prentiss/Reid stuff with some hot British tool named Rawson inciting Reid into action. I really think that the two of them have a **_**thang**_** and jealousy is a powerful motivator to Cowboy Up. Of course, there's going to be a bit of a disconnect at first but still, the Cowboying will happen. This idea has probably been done a skillion times already but I want to play too. Since it's me, you guys know what's up and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

One of the main things Dr. Spencer Reid had taken away from his physical therapy was the importance of exercising.

Right now, he was in his apartment building's basement with a large pull up bar attached to one of the thick beams. The large handles on the sides made it easier to pull himself up but gave resistance too. Every morning, he woke up at 4 and worked out until 5, both with the bar and the old but still good weight set nearby. He had also kept up with his swimming and treadmill work, finding it all soothing.

Due to all of this (and eating consistent healthy meals), he had filled out significantly. Reid was still lanky. After all, a new workout didn't get rid of genetics but he was…

"_You know, my mother gave me this sweater and the shirt underneath it.", he scolded flatly as a stream of coal black oil hit and spread on the fabric._

"_Hey, kid. You told me to help you fix this crappy car that should've been put out to pasture when Clinton was impeached…" Derek Morgan grumbled._

"_I didn't have this car, then. I couldn't even legally drive, then!"_

"_..So if your sweater vest ends up an oil rag, then it ends up an oil rag. The thing's ugly as hell anyway…"_

"_My mother still gave it to me.", Reid brought out as he quickly shucked off both tops, causing a loud wolf whistle to sound from behind him._

_Beetroot, Reid turned and saw 3 very wide eyed women looking at him like he had just come down from the mothership. Well, Penelope Garcia looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau looked like she was merely in shock and Emily Prentiss…was that desire in her incredulous gaze? It looked like it but why would she bother looking at him when she had Mick Rawson to ogle? _

"_You've been holding out on us, Baby Genius! Since when did you look like something out of Cosmo?"_

"_S-since I started physical therapy a-and kept at it. Garcia, you're making me uncomfortable. I don't look… it's just me…only a little less scrawny, is all. It's not a big deal."_

"_The hell it isn't!" JJ crowed with an amused Cheshire cat grin. "Looks like you've got some competition, Morgan."_

"_No, no he doesn't! I-I'm not… JJ, you know that women don't like me! Not like that! Why would they want to be with a complete geek like me?"_

"_Did it ever occur to you that it's not just what's on the outside that attracts someone? That maybe, just maybe that there's some woman out there who's looking for someone who's intelligent and not a jerk instead of a meathead with a Glock?"_

_All the levity drained out of the situation as Emily's quiet words registered with all of them and Reid could feel the gazes on him, expecting an answer. She was saying that…but she wanted Rawson. If she wanted him, then she would've said something ages ago. Emily was brave when it came to romantic matters, unlike him, so she would've… But, no. She had decided all on her own to go after that arrogant, smarmy bastard and now she was patronizing him! He __**hated**__ it when people patronized him! How could she…? The vindictive green eyed monster within him made the words come out without thought… _

"_That __**has**__ occurred to me. Unfortunately, I'm usually ignored in favor of the meathead. Especially if they happen to have an accent. Morgan, try looking at the carburetor. It's the most likely thing to be broken…"_

He could still feel the confused and hurt gazes that she had given him for the rest of shift. The others had tried to get him to talk to her but he resurrected his "Fuck off" tone from the time of his addiction and dismissed what she hinted as a fluke. After all, it wouldn't have happened if he had kept his clothes on, anyway. Emily didn't want him as anything more than her friend and that was just fine with him.

No, it wasn't. It _**really**_ wasn't but that was just the way it was. Today had been a fluke. She had only said all that to make him feel better, not to offer herself up as an option. He wasn't her type and he wouldn't be her type ever. Her type…

An image of her kissing Mick Rawson and touching him and letting him touch her made him come down and use the hem of his black t-shirt to wipe the sweat off of his brow angrily. Whether he was angry at himself or her remained to be seen…

"You stupid son of a bitch."

Reid turned and saw an angry Emily glaring challengingly at him in the doorway, looking like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _**Dr.**_ _**Reid**_. You're a stupid son of a bitch."

He bristled at that and looked back at her coldly, noting the slight wince that twisted her face when it registered.

"Okay. Would you like to tell me why?"

"Don't you take that damn tone with me! Like I'm nothing more than an inconvenience to you or just some other woman looking for someone to pity! _**That's**_ why women don't like you! You're so busy feeling inadequate and staying inside your head that you can't see what's in front of you!"

"What are you talking about? And would you stop yelling? It's 5 in the morning and I would really like to not get evicted…"

"_**Once again**_, you're not listening to me!" she howled while throwing her hands up with exasperation.

"I'm listening! You called me a stupid, self pitying son of a bitch. I got that just fine and I even agree with you. What I _**don't**_ get is why you're here. Shouldn't you be off sucking Rawson's lips off?"

She let out an enraged snarl and with a disgusted shake of her head, pulled off her sweatpants and started unbuttoning her pajama top.

"What the hell are you…?"

"Since you obviously don't understand when a woman tells you that she's interested in you, I figure that I'll just show you!" she snapped in a cracking voice.

"By stripping naked?" Reid squeaked slightly as he looked towards the wall and not at her bra hitting a light fixture…

"Why not? You've managed to ignore and reject me in every other way. Why not go for broke... You can't even look at me, can you? Do you even _**want**_ to?"

Reid desperately wanted to but it…it just didn't make sense! Why would Emily want someone like him? He was a freak of nature, a former addict and 90% doomed to die of schizophrenia. He was barely above the poverty line and couldn't fully relate to people even when he had a gun to his head! Why would she willingly saddle herself with him when she could have better?

"Again, why not? There's…is that all you think of yourself, Spencer?"

Had he said all of that out loud? He closed his eyes in mortification and swallowed dryly as her bare feet slapped on the tile until she stopped right behind him.

Emily was behind him. She was naked and behind him and smelled like freesia. He liked freesia…

First one arm and then the other wrapped around his waist and he could feel her breath on his back as she rested her head on it. God, she was so soft, so beautiful…why would she choose _**him**_ to be with?

"You_** have**_ to feel something for me if you feel like you need to protect me from you… and if you can be a hateful, jealous bastard at the mere mention of Rawson, who I'm not even interested in, by the way. _**He's**_ the one doing all the chasing."

"You're encouraging it.", he brought out sullenly.

"Because I thought that I couldn't have you and I _**do**_ want you. Not just for sex but for…Spencer, I'm not like the other women who have ignored you or left you. I can see past the masks you hide behind. Underneath all that intelligence and all those statistics, there's a kind, gentle, lonely man. I want to make it better. You don't have to be alone."

He believed her. He really believed her but…

"You still deserve better. You deserve perfection."

"You've always said that perfection is a relative term and shouldn't I make that decision for myself? I can do it. Spencer, please turn around and look at me."

Perfection may be a relative term but she certainly fit the bill. She was trim but lushly, firmly curved, her skin the color of fresh peaches and cream. There was a constellation of freckles on her right hip and shyly, he reached for it, tracing the swirling design gently. His other hand released her ponytail and combed it out, causing her eyes to fall shut in drowsy contentment.

Before he could even think (or over think), his lips were on hers, tasting, teasing, learning. His hand covered the whole small of her back and it struck him just how tiny she was. Emily moaned into his mouth and slowly ground against him, silently begging for what they both needed.

"Upstairs?"

"Please. Just…let me get dressed again? I didn't exactly think this all the way, through…"

Reid chuckled and released her, this time watching her every move as she fetched her clothes. She was so graceful, so elegant, even now….

"I'm sorry you had to do that. You were right. I do spend too much time in my own head. It's a habit. What with my dad leaving and my mom…"

"…it was safer than opening yourself to more hurt. I get it and I honestly don't mind it in moderation. Just…don't freeze me out again. I hate it when you do that."

"Okay."

Taking her hand, he led her out of the basement and up the stairs two at a time. Fortunately, it was still early and no one had been awoken by their arguing. It would only take one glance at them- him hard and needing, her cheeks flushed pink with excitement- to know that they were looking for a bed. Emily was special and she _**wanted him.**_ For that alone, she would be handled with the utmost care and discretion.

He let her into his apartment and closed the door behind them, locking it firmly. There would be no interruptions, today. Emily said that she wanted him and now she was going to have him, _**all**_ of him. His muscles felt loose but engaged and a low growl escaped him as she disrobed again, backing towards his bed. She slid backwards onto it and boldly dipped fingers between her legs, arching wantonly into her own touch.

"I need you…please, Spencer…I need you to be in me…" she panted as her knees bent, pressing her feet firmly into the mattress.

Reid stripped off his clothes in record time and smiled darkly at the hungry gleam in her eye as he slowly stroked himself.

"Is this what you need, Emily? Do you need me on you, in you?"

She whimpered and nodded, her fingers moving faster and faster. Her body began to quiver and her nipples darkened to a telltale rose…

Oh, no. If anyone was making her come, it was going to be him.

He climbed on top of her and roughly jerked her fingers away, sucking them greedily into his mouth. Emily thrust up onto his thigh, riding it and leaving a thick, delicious trail in her wake. God, she was so wet and tight! He could barely ease a finger into her and her head tossed slowly at the invasion.

"Spencer…Spencer, I'm burning…I need…please, don't tease me…"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Her inner walls contracted fiercely at his filthy question and she nodded feverishly.

"Say it!" he growled as he brought her legs up over his shoulders.

"I want you to fuck me! Please, Spencer…fuck me…fuck me and make me all yo- _**oh**_!"

His heart was beating like a drum in his chest but he pressed deeper and deeper until he could move no more. She was absolutely exquisite, tight, soaked, and perfect. _**Oh, god, she was perfect!**_ Breathless "ah!"s escaped her as he slowly rocked back and forth, stretching her, molding her.

"… so fucking perfect…" he moaned as he settled into a deep, fast rhythm, making her quiver underneath him as the waves hit her.

Her breasts bounced with each fierce impact of their hips and he brought her hands to them, urging her to touch herself, to let him see. Emily did so with ardor, her big brown eyes boring into his as he pounded her into his creaking mattress.

Leaning down, he captured her ear lobe in his teeth, moving to whisper…

"You are so sexy. I've wanted to do this and more to you ever since I met you…."

"Th-thought that y-you hated m-me…" she stuttered between moans of pleasure.

Her legs slid down to his torso and he moaned happily as more of her skin touched his.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I didn't hate you. I tried to at first but you were just so intelligent and so kind and so damn pretty…I couldn't help wanting you…."

"B-but, you were so…"

"Mean? I lash out at people who get under my skin, especially when they don't mean to. You got under my skin, Emily. You still do. Every night when I close my eyes, you're there. Every fantasy I have...every nightmare…every little thought I have outside of work involves you in some way shape or form. You're the most potent drug I've ever been addicted to. I…I can't believe you want me…"

"L-let me show you." Emily urged while pushing at his shoulders.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he swiftly reversed their positions, submissively putting his wrists by his head so she could pin him down. Instead of that, her hot fingers traced over his torso, making him shiver and squirm underneath her as she found his hot and ticklish spots.

"I like this. I liked you before you decided to bulk up a bit but…this is **_nice_**. ", she remarked girlishly, making him laugh lightly.

"I'm glad you approve. Now, you said something about showing me…"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled wolfishly at him.

"Indeed, I did. I'm going to need you to hold onto your headboard. Wonderful…"

His eyes widened and then glazed over as she initiated a brutal pace, fast and hard enough to bruise. Her hands were braced on her chest firmly and the fever to the point of madness in her eyes should've frightened him. Instead, it aroused him to no end. This was a woman determined to get hers and he was happy to oblige her. Those breathless little "ah!"s were now accented by his name and his long fingers eased down into her humid heat, stimulating her in the way she had been earlier.

"_**Spencer**_…" she growled as she leaned forward, grinding against him blatantly.

"Come for me, Emily. I want to see you come for me…"

She was glorious, like something out of myth. Her skin flushed fuchsia and her screams of bliss were loud and raw, sending a shot of heat from his brain, to his toes, and straight to his throbbing cock. A yell of his own was ripped out of him and he spasmed underneath her as his orgasm raged like an inferno. Emily moaned and cooed with each movement, kissing his panting lips hungrily. Reid let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around her tightly, rolling her onto her back tenderly.

"Oh, my God…" he sighed as he dropped his head into the gap between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm…" she purred contently. "Definitely worth the wait."

He pinched her hip playfully and she nipped at his shoulder in retaliation.

"You…I'm open-minded when it comes to relationships but I am**_ not_** the sort of man to share." he informed her firmly, going back to the root of all this, namely his jealousy of Mick Rawson.

"Don't you worry, Dr. Reid. Rawson's going to have to find someone else to chase after. Next time he calls me, I'll tell him to piss off.", she soothed between tracing swirling designs on his back.

Satisfied, he nuzzled her throat and set out to give her a love bite, much to her scolding, laughing delight.

He smiled.

Perfection may very well be a relative term but Spencer was absolutely certain that he had found his in the form of Emily Prentiss.


End file.
